


Ice Blue Diamond

by HanzoapPrime



Series: Diamonds are a girls best friend [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: All diamonds in this story are NOT CANON diamonds, Grande Diamond Authority (AU), Ice blue likes pearls a lot, Other, all pearls in this story are treated either nicely or viewed passively, i made them myself and i love them, pearls, there will be no pearl abuse in my lobby!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanzoapPrime/pseuds/HanzoapPrime
Summary: Join me in my Steven Universe based AU, where we explore the possibilities of a Diamond Authority with a whopping 32 Diamonds and how they get along with each other.This installment, Ice Blue Diamond and her reactions to the other Diamonds and also the creation of most of their pearls.





	Ice Blue Diamond

“You are dismissed.” A wave of a hand, and the business is done. Ice Blue Diamond sits atop her throne and is content. 

“Yes, Your Radiance.” comes the chorus of small voices. The pack of pearls, a lovely powder rose colour, file out of the room.

Ice Blue Diamond is happy with her post. Looking after the pearl creation facilities is soothing work, she gets to see the creation of many new pearls and fills orders for specific pearls for her sisters, the other Diamonds, and other high ranking gems. 

“My Diamond,” comes her Pearl, Aurora, with her electronic clipboard, “That is the seventh Powder Rose batch this cycle and we have yet to fulfill the commission for Her Illustriousness, Pink Champagne Diamond, and she is due to come and retrieve her pearl after this next batch.” 

Ice Blue Diamond reaches down, and Aurora hands her the energy tablet in her hands. 

The tablet resizes to a proper size for a Diamond, and Ice Blue scrolls through. “Seven batches, and still no throat placement? I will admit I have not been keeping track, but I would have thought by now we would have gotten at least one.” 

“Unfortunately not, my Diamond. The only two throat placement pearls we agreed to keep as a unit due to their compatibility, and Pink Champagne put in the order for only a singular pearl.” 

“Hmm.” 

Ice Blue Diamond hands the tablet back to Aurora. “Keep an eye on it, Aurora. If we do not find a singular pearl to fill the order, we may have to separate the two pearls, as much as I would not like to take that option.” 

“Yes, My Diamond.” Aurora bows as she exits the room, and Ice Blue watches her go by the bob of her hair bun. The door closes shut behind Aurora by her doorkeepers, twin Light Blue Quartz with opposing shoulder gems, a gift from Blue Diamond. As the door closes with a bang, Ice Blue is left alone in her guarded chamber.

As much as Ice Blue would like to say she can create the perfect pearl, it is up to the pearl herself to decide how she creates her light form.

Many of the Diamonds and other aristocratic gems want pearls specifically created with their gem located in the same place, for extra bragging rights and for extra aesthetic. 

Aurora, Ice Blue’s personal Pearl, was an immense help to Ice Blue’s daily duties. Aurora was created in a lovely powder blue colour, and was the only one Ice Blue created specifically for herself. She had the same colour as Ice Blue, but her gem placement matching was unexpected and very lucky. 

Ice Blue Diamond herself was created in the very planet she now resides. The only one who knew of her ‘conception’ as it was, was White Diamond, who was very excited to show her off.

Ice Blue emerged in her full diamond size, a little taller than Blue Diamond*, and was promptly ushered away amongst many pearls. The planet on which she was growing had only been used to grow Ice Blue, and was thus used as a Pearl creation plant due to its excess of water. 

(*My Blue Diamond isn’t canon Blue Diamond, but they’re the same height anyway)

She remained on the planet with all the pearls for a few cycles before she was retrieved by White Diamond, and grew to like the fluidity of the little gems. After a few thousand years of doing excess work for White Diamond, and just after the creation of Black Diamond, Ice Blue asked to be put in charge of the pearl factory on her home planet, where she set up her main base of operations.

There came a knock on the grand door. 

“Enter.” Ice Blue Diamond says, and prepares herself for some unsatisfied gem with complaints, as has been the norm recently, for some reason.

She is surprised, However, by the return of Aurora, along with her most trusted gem, Painite, and Painite’s rather interesting, yet clumsy pearl, a Melo Melo pearl, appropriately named Melo. 

“Oh! I had not realized you were returning so soon Painite, Melo.” She says, nodding her head at both in turn.

Painite salutes with a “My Diamond.” While Melo whispers a quiet “Your Radiance.” and goes to stand off to the side of Ice Blue’s throne along with Aurora.

“They had reported in recently and had requested an audience, I figured you would not mind.” Aurora says to Ice Blue, who nods graciously. 

“Honestly, I would lose my head if it were not for Aurora. Thank you, my dear.” Ice Blue directs a smile in her direction.

Aurora flushes a little, “It is no problem my Diamond, all in a day's work.”

“Yes yes of course, Anyway!” Ice Blue claps and it reverberates around the room, “What do you have for me Painite?’

Painite pulls out a small electronic display and scrolls through it, “Both Blue and Yellow Diamond have requested a visitation to the facility in the coming cycles, and if I may be so bold to assume, Blue Moon Diamond may still be shadowing Blue Diamond.”

“Ugh, Blue’s ‘Visitation to the facility’ is just a ruse to come see me and while this is not unwelcome per se, having three diamonds in the facility can get a bit… crowded.’ Ice Blue shakes her head a bit, “But no matter, I assume Yellow has already scheduled her visit?”

“Yes, my Diamond. She has requested four days from now, exactly.”

Ice Blue turns to Aurora, “Aurora, could you schedule in her visit and remind me the day before to make the proper preparations?” Aurora bows, and pulls out her clipboard to make the note. “And Blue? What time was she wanting to come in?” 

“I believe she mentioned a week or so, but if you wouldn’t mind, I would suggest you talk to her personally. It would be most fortuitous if only she would visit, and not Blue Moon Diamond.” 

“Of course, I shall do that, anything else?”

“Hmm…” Painite fumbles with her screen again and then her eyes widen, “Oh! I am afraid I probably should have mentioned this one first. Pink Champagne Diamond wished to reschedule her visit to tomorrow, she gave the reason as that she has an important trip coming up and she may be away for quite some time. Other than that, I believe I have nothing else to report, My Diamond.” Painite then creates the diamond insignia with her hands and bows, as Melo walks over and copies her pose. 

“Well! That is indeed quite sudden! Thank you, dear Painite, if that is all, you are dismissed, we have much preparation to do!” Ice Blue claps twice and Painite and Melo turn and exit her chambers, the doors opened by her Quartz guards.

“It appears…” Ice Blue stands up from her chair, grinning, “That we have some work to do, Aurora.”

She extends her hand down to Aurora for her to hop on, which she does, and places Aurora on her shoulder as she exits her chamber out of the door behind her throne.

Ice Blue walks down the hall leading further into the facility, dozens of different colour pearls passing by her on either side. “In preparation for Champagne’s visit, I need a list of all the pearls who have passed inspection, the ones closest to the throat placement, the ones closest to her colour, and the ones that she might find the most charming in personality who would like to work for her.” 

As she says this, Aurora is busy writing down what she says and pulling up the search into their whole database. “Many of the pearls we have created specifically for her would be close to what we have, but we currently have no singular pearl who is of a close colour and has a throat placement gem. The closest we have right now who would be perfect for her is…” Aurora pauses, looking pensive.

“Aurora?”

“The twins, my Diamond. The twin powder rose pearls I mentioned earlier would be a perfect fit for her as a unit, but not as singular gems.”

“Alright, duly noted. Put them in the display batch, if you would.” Ice Blue stops in front of another large door and knocks, “Requesting permission to enter?” 

The door opens suddenly, and a Blue Lace Agate titters out and bows low, “Your Radiance! We weren’t aware you were coming!” 

Ice Blue steps into the room past her Agate, “I would like to make an address, if you would.” She sits in the replica of her main throne situated in the middle of the room and nods to the dozen or so Peridots situated at various consoles. Aurora hops down from her shoulder and stands at her feet, still tapping away at her tablet.

“Of course, your Radiance! What are you all standing around gawking for?! Start the address!” Blue Lace Agate whaps the nearest Peridot over the head. 

The address starts. Various screens around the facility light up with Ice Blue’s face. 

“Good afternoon, I have an important announcement in that tomorrow we will be welcoming Her Illustriousness, Pink Champagne Diamond, to the facility. The display batch we are preparing with consist of 50 pearls, of which she is free to choose from.  
If you are chosen for this display batch, you will be notified promptly and are to meet in the display room. All other pearls are to report to your hallway leader to receive your orders for preparing the facility for this visit.  
We will also be welcoming Her Brilliance, Yellow Diamond, four days from now, and are expected to keep the facility clean until her visit.  
Sometime in the coming weeks, we will also be visited by Her Magnificence, Blue Diamond, and possibly Her Flawlessness, Blue Moon Diamond.  
Both of these visits are not expected to need a display batch, but one will be created for both, regardless. If you are picked for one of these batches, you are expected in the display room on the day of their arrival, which will be announced. This is all we are expecting for the next few weeks. I wish you all well, and that will be all.”

The address ends, and Ice Blue stands up, “If possible, I would like personal greeting videos made up to display around on the screens for Pink Champagne Diamond’s visit, and then subsequently for Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond, and one for Blue Moon Diamond, should she show up alongside Blue Diamond.”

Blue Lace Agate nods furiously, her hands clasped together, “I shall get the Peridots on it right away. Is there anything else you need of me, My Diamond?”

Ice Blue bends down and extends her hand to Aurora, who is still typing, but nods and hops on her hand, “There is nothing else I need, We will be taking our leave, thank you.”

She walks out of the door, and starts walking towards the display room, “Aurora, is the batch ready in the display room?” 

“Yes, My Diamond, the pearls have assembled and we are awaiting your approval.” 

“Perfect.” Ice Blue peers into the glass separating the display room from the pearls within. She had this room specially made as a way for employers to view the pearls without jeopardising their comfort and safety. 

The current inhabitants of the display room are assembled in 5 lines of 10, all pearls of a pinkish hue, with the twin pearls both squished together and taking up a single spot. “Oh, no, that will not do. If you could widen the lines just a tad so we give the twins some breathing room… Yes, perfect. Thank you, my dears.” 

With the pearls assembled, Ice Blue nods in approval. “This will do for now, remember where you are standing and reassemble here tomorrow bright and early!” She claps twice, and the pearls file out. 

Ice Blue returns to her throne room, letting Aurora down from her shoulder as she sits down.

“I shall finish final preparations, My Diamond.”

“Of course, my dear. Thank you,” 

Aurora bows and leaves the room, and Ice Blue sits and waits for the excitement of the coming day.

**Author's Note:**

> A picture of Ice Blue Diamond is is located at https://lunchablesquid.tumblr.com/post/176817165834/ice-blue-diamond-with-new-lines-d


End file.
